Rock 'n' Roll Suicide
by Your Candle on the Water
Summary: No powers. Megan is having a hard time adjusting to her new foster family. Hints of supermartian.


**For M'gann Week Day 3- Solitude. **

**Feels good to be back! The title ans inspiration comes from the David Bowie song of the same name.**

* * *

The cool wind blowing in through the window had never felt so good. The soft, tender breezes gently playing with her bright red hair, tickling her skin, drying the warm tear tracks on her face- these sensations made her feel less alone.

The radio was on, and the station was playing music from the 70's in its throwback hour. Oldies that would normally make her dance were bursting out from the speakers, yet the red head stayed put by the windowsill, her limbs weighed down by the weights in her mind. The music could only block out so much of the noise coming from outside her door.

Her foster parents were shouting again, and her "sisters" were arguing with each other, creating a cacophony of angry voices. Megan slowly trudged to her desk and raised the volume of the radio even louder, unsuccessfully blocking out the fighting; she then shuffled to her bed, falling down on it as if the sheets were arms waiting to catch her.

Megan wondered what her boyfriend was doing. She hasn't seen him in person in weeks, due to moving to another town, and she hasn't been able to video chat with him at her new "home." Her foster family could rarely make ends meet; there was barely anything to eat, let alone have a solid internet connection.

_More like Michael Morse can't stop using his paycheck for his beer_, the red head internally sneered.

_How in the world did I even get placed into this family?_

_I wonder how long this one would last._

_I wonder what Conner's up to._

She raised her arm, blindly and lethargically reach for her cellphone. Finding the chunk of plastic, she flipped it open, only to find that there were no messages waiting for her to read. Just great, no one liked her at her new school; despite trying to be friendly and having a smile on her face, the student population largely ignored the red head. The teachers rarely picked on her, even when she was the only student raising her hand. Her foster parents can barely keep their own family together; she was only a burden to them. Now, her old friends and her boyfriend, the only group of people she's seen more times than the director of Child Services, are nowhere to be found.

Once again, tears sprang forth from her amber eyes. Megan wrapped the thin sheets around herself, pretending it was Conner spooning with her or Artemis enveloping her in a hug, and cried.

"_Oh no love, you're not alone."_

Megan stilled. The radio was still on, and the song playing- she didn't know the title or the singer- was saying exactly what she needed to hear.

"_You're watching yourself but you're too unfair…"_

The red head sat up on her bed, clutching the blanket as she stared at the radio on her desk, as if it were a person trying to cheer her up. The man's singing was turning into shouts that, alongside the electric guitars and drums, completely drowned out the din from her house.

"_I've had my share, I'll help you with the pain_

_You're not alone!"_

The teenager thought of her friends back in Happy Harbor, laughing with her as they roamed the park and creating some of the happiest memories of her life. She thought of the mother and father she never knew since she was given away at a young age. She thought of her Uncle John, the only foster parent she's ever loved and trusted, who fed her Oreos at midnight, who helped her find her ways out of panic attacks, and who selflessly died saving their neighbors from a fire. She thought of Gar, the little boy she knew from foster care, who always called her his big sister, who was adopted and hopefully living a much more peaceful life. She thought of Conner, the boy who was her anchor, who loved her despite all her flaws, who practically knew her, as if their minds were one. The warm tears kept sliding down her face as she smiled.

She might be lonely here, but Megan realized that she wasn't alone.

"_Give me your hands! Cus you're wonderful!"_

The red head, body shaking as she cried, raised her arms towards the radio, unfurling her hands. The invisible weights felt as they were being lifted, the troubles and sad thoughts slipping through her stretched fingers.

All too quickly, the song ended in a flourish of chords, and Megan's phone vibrated on her bed. She wiped the tears from her face before flipping open her phone. It was from Conner.

"Hello love, I miss you. I'll always be waiting for you to come back. I know it's tough for you out there, but just remember, you're not alone.

I love you."

Megan smiled, tears finally subsiding as she sniffled.

She can be lonely a little while longer.

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
